Talks
by Blair.64
Summary: Why are we scared to talk? Why don't we speak freely? Why are we shy to speak freely? Can anyone answer? Are we afraid to be called shameless? Or something else? My story for the challenge TRULY REAL... Please read n review...


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Talks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **Park...**

"You know, that girl, daughter of Mrs Haydon, Oh! What's her name, Ya... ya... Lisa... You know what happened with her?" a lady of about 35 asked her friends.

"Yes... I've only heard about it... but I'm not sure whether its true or not..." her friend replied.

"Hmm... I also got to know from Mary... She's in her class only na..." a young voice said.

"Ya... I know... Susan... she also told me... Lisa was raped..." the same lady who began the topic said.

"Really?!"

"What are you saying?"

"You sure?"

"Ya... I'm sure..."

"Oh my God! I had thought she was only kidnapped! But this!" she was deep in her thoughts.

"Its so bad for her... Her studies are gonna suffer very much." a matured, old enough woman said.

"Yup! She was one of the brightest students of the school!" exclaimed another young voice.

"Ya... may God help her in this society and its unjustified rules..."

All the other women nodded.

"Hi mom! What are you all talkin' 'bout ha?" a young, energetic voice asked. He was the son of one of the women.

"Nothing Daniel..." she got up from the bench.

"You were talkin' 'bout something. Right?!"

"Nopes... we weren't..."

"Oh c'mon mom! Please tell..."

"Its none of your business Daniel!" she snapped back.

 **Lisa's Home**

"Momma! Why can't I go out?" she asked her mum.

"Listen child... what happened to you just a few days back... after that... I'm afraid you even step out of the house..."

"Why? Why can't I?"

"I'm afraid you'll be asked questions. Those questions which you'll not want to answer."

"What?!"

"Ya sweetie..."

"Nothing like this is gonna happen mom!"

"It will. And if you don't believe me, go out and check yourself!"

 **Outside...**

Lisa stepped out of her home and was greeted by one of her friend's mum, Mrs Rachel.

"Hi sweetie... I just heard... is it true? Eve told me... I hope you're fine... What had happened."

"Umm... Ya Mrs Rachel... its true..."

"Oh girl... I feel so sorry for you... Tell me what had happened?"

"Umm... Umm... looks like someone's at the door. I'll just go and check." She said so and ran away from there.

 **Next Day**

 **St. Melina's High School**

"She hasn't talked to the police?"

"Yah Emily! She hasn't till now."

"But why Amanda?"

"She's scared."

"From what? Our society is so modern now! Why is she scared?"

"I dunno."

"Oh God! This Lisa na! Let's wait for her coming to school."

"Ya..."

 **Science Class...**

Ms Susie, the science teacher of class VIII, entered the class and began her lesson with "Okay students... today we will start our new chapter - Reproduction in Humans... We will also learn about the changes that take place in the body of young adolescents... like you all."

"We will understand the concept of Reproduction in humans and in animals. How does it take place, why does it take place and what are problems based on the same."

A huge gush of laughters and whispers could be easily heard in the class. Especially, in the back row.

*Clap*

*Clap*

*Clap*

*Clap*

Ms Susie clapped her hands with "What is there to laugh about ha? Hey! David! Fred! Stop laughing!"

All the laughters and whispers stopped all at once.

"What's there to laugh about ha? And lemme tell you. During this chapter and the following chapter, I do not want any unhealthy or extra talks in the class, outside the class or with your friends. All that we are going to discuss here should remain here only. All of us are a big family right? And if I get to know that any word from this class had gone out, then it'll take me no time to find the specific child and I'm gonna give that child the beating of his or her life! So you all better be careful!"

The whole class nodded.

Ms Susie smiled and saw Lisa lost in her thoughts.

She clearly understood what Lisa was going through.

 **After 20 minutes...**

Emmett was hesitating to raise up her hand. But finally she raised up her hand with "Mam. Can I ask a question?"

"Ya sure Emmett... Go ahead." Smiled Ms Susie.

"Mam... I... I mean... can you..."

"Why are you hesitating child? Ask."

"Mam... can... you... once again... explain the... the... what is... Mensuration?"

Again a gush of laughters was heard.

"Stay quiet! Ya sure Emmett... I will... have a seat..." Smiled Ms Susie.

Emmett sat down with her head lowered. Ms Susie shook her head.

 **P.E. Class...**

"So today, I'll take a swimming test you all. You all will swim one by one 50 meters. Is that okay?" The coach, Mr Andrew spoke.

"Sir... I... can't... swim today... " A scared Sara said to him.

"Why?"

"Sir... I actually... I..." she was unable to speak.

"Tell." He demanded.

"Sir... actually... I'm having... fever..." she hesitated.

"Hmm..." Mr Andrew was a bit suspicious "Okay... Go... Have a seat there."

"Th... Thank you sir..." she said and went from there.

"Okay students, please start! First comes Aash!"

 **Lunch Time...**

"Hey Sara!" Eve said to her as she brought her lunch.

"Hey." She spoke sadly.

"What happened? You look... troubled..."

"Actually... I lied..."

"I know... to Andrew sir?"

"Ya..."

"I know... You don't have fever."

"I... I... was hav... having... mensuration."

"Oh... now I understand... But you could have told him..."

"How? I mean... how could I have?"

"Relax Sara... its okay..." smiled Eve. "I won't tell anyone."

Sara smiled.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Hello friends... Today, I'm not here to talk about the torture on women... Or the reason why they don't say back...

"Today... I'm here to talk about **TALK**. Yes... you heard it right. As we saw in the above example, the woman was not **SAYING** anything about the topic she and her friends had discussed a while ago, to her son. Lisa wasn't scared to come to school but was scared to **TALK** to her friend's mum, Mrs Rachel. She was scared to **TELL** the police. And, in her science class, her classmate, Emmett, was scared to **ASK** a question related to the chapter they were studying. Another classmate of hers, Sara was scared to **tell** Mr Andrew about her problem.

"So... the question arises... Why are we scared to **talk** about such things... Why was the woman not **telling** her son about Lisa and what happened with her. Why?

"Why was Lisa scared to **talk** to her friend's mum, Mrs Rachel?

"Why was Lisa scared to **talk** to the police? When she had no fear of coming to her school?

"Why was Emmett scared and hesitating to **ask** a question during the chapter - Reproduction in Humans? When she knew all this is a part of our normal life?

"Why was Sara scared to **tell** Mr Andrew about her problem? When she knew it was natural?

 _ **"You can have regret from yesterday, fear tomorrow, but peace today by sharing your heart's deepest feelings. A life spent being fearful of showing your soul is a life not worth living" - Shannon L. Alder**_

"So... why are we scared to talk on such topics? Why? Why can't we talk freely about rapes and mensuration?

"Why? We live in a society where reproduction is considered as a very secretive topic. We can't talk about it freely. And if we do so, we are shameless.

"Don't we talk about digestion? Respiration? Then why not reproduction? It is also a very important aspect of our body. Isn't?

"Maybe, the answer lies within our society, where we, think that Reproduction is not something to talk about in genuine. Where reproduction is not something to talk about commonly. Where mensuration has several myths and taboos related to itself. Where it is not considered healthy. We think that it not something to be talked about.

 _ **"Speak what you think today in hard words and tomorrow speak what tomorrow thinks in hard words again, though it contradict every thing you said today" - Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

"So, my question here today is why don't we talk about such topics? Are we scared? Are we scared of being called shameless? Or something else?

"Because of this, we are unable to express our thoughts. And, usually regret because we didn't tell the truth, like in the case of Sara.

"So... what should be done? I think something must surely be done regarding this... Don't you all think so? Well I do...

"We all must understand that talking about reproduction and mensuration is **not** a bad thing. All these are a part of our daily lives. We shouldn't be scared of all this.

"Well well well... that's all for now... I hope that you all will understand that talking about all these things is not an unhealthy talk. So... all you guys have to promise me, that from now, you all will not be scared of talking about all these topics. Even in public. Remember, that all these things are a part of our daily lives and we shouldn't be scared of all this. Remember it not a thing to be shameful of. It is not an unhealthy talk. It is not something to feel shy about.

"Okay... I hope you all have understood the main theme of this OS... I had already planned to write this OS... And... after this challenge was announced... I thought that this is the correct platform to do so...

"My motto is not to win anything, but to make you all understand the concept of talking freely. To talk without any hesitation. To talk without any shyness and the most important, to speak your mind.

"Don't be afraid. Don't be shy. Don't hesitate. Don't feel shameful and SPEAK your mind!

Let us all take a pledge today...

 **"No matter what happens, we'll not be scared or any to talk, to say, to speak, to tell and to discuss sensitive topics. We'll speak our mind!**

 **Thank you for reading this...**

 **Signing off...**

 **Yours**

 **Blair...**


End file.
